battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M416
The HK416 is a German Assault rifle developed by Heckler & Koch in 2004. The HK416 shares lower receiver, magazine, receiver extension, grip, trigger assembly and stock with normal AR-15 rifles, like the M16 and M4 carbine, leading to a level of parts commonality, weapon familiarity and relative low cost. The HK416 uses a short-stroke piston design from the G36 that cycles the bolt carrier, instead of the direct gas impingement system used by the AR-15, which prevents carbon build up inside the bolt carrier to avoid weapon failure and increase reliability and lifespan of the weapon. It is currently in use by many countries around the world including, but not limited to, the United States, Norway, Poland, Singapore, and Turkey. |-|BFBC = Battlefield: Bad Company The M416 is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The M416 is the first weapon the player starts with in every mission (except for Crash and Grab, where the MP-443 Grach takes its place). Marlowe and Redford always have it in cutscenes. The soldiers of Juneau convoy in Welcome to Bad Company are equipped with the M416, possibly implying it is the standard service rifle of the US Army. Multiplayer The M416 is the default assault rifle issued to the American Assault kit, and is the American counterpart to the Russian AEK-971 and MEC AUG. It has average stats and is capable of killing in 8-10 shots. Like every other assault rifle in the game, it has a 50-round magazine, 150 rounds in reserve and an M203 grenade launcher. Compared to other assault rifles, it has very clear iron sights which are good for pinpoint accuracy. Gallery File:BFBC_M416.jpg|The M416 in Battlefield: Bad Company, on the multiplayer map Oasis File:BFBC_M416_Iron_sights.jpg|The M416's iron sights M416BC.jpg|The M416 in an earlier build of Battlefield: Bad Company. Note the Woodland Camo that was not kept in the final release. |-|BFBC2 = Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M416 is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 as the sixth assault rifle issued to the Assault kit, requiring 35000 points to unlock. It has a 30-round magazine with a grenade launcher, and can be further modified with a Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle Scope. It boasts all-around effectiveness, but is still outclassed by SMGs and shotguns at close quarters and semi-automatic rifles at longer ranges. Compared to its close counterpart, the AUG, the M416 is slightly superior in recoil control, reload time and minimum damage. It is equal in maximum damage per second and slightly inferior to the AUG in hipfire spread. The weapon's good and balanced stats give it an easy learning curve and excellent versatility making it a popular assault rifle. While the iron sights are clear and open, it may be advisable to equip a Red Dot Sight or a 4x Scope on the M416 as the bullet trajectory actually travels higher than the end of the front post sight. Gallery BFBC2 M416 Resting.png|M416. BFBC2 M416 Sight.png|Iron sight. BFBC2 M416 Reloading.png|Reloading the M416. BFBC2 M416 Red Dot Sight.png|Red Dot Sight. BFBC2 M416 ACOG.png|4X Rifle Scope. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS The M416 is a weapon in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS. bfbc2iosm416.png|The M416 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS. |-|BFP4F = Battlefield Play4Free The 416-Carbine is an Assault Rifle featured in Battlefield Play4Free. The 416-Carbine has the best range of the assault rifles, tied with the AN-94 for long range, but an increased close range distance by ten meters. However, it deals much lower damage and has noticeable recoil. It has 20 rounds per magazine, same as the M4A1, but comes with 1 less magazine than the former upon spawning. Aesthetically, the weapon has the typical black finish of regular weapons, and the sights closely resemble those of the MP5 and ﻿G3A4. The 416-Carbine has a similar appearance to the M27 IAR in the same game, but the M27 has an unusable bipod attached and longer magazines. Gallery HK416-reference.jpg|The 416-Carbine's iron sights HK416-Holo-reference.jpg|416-Carbine with Holo-sight BFP4f m416 screen.png|416-Carbine as it appears in-game BFP4f m416 sight.png|416-Carbine's view through iron sight BFP4f m416 reload.png|Reloading procedure HK416.png|Promotional poster from the official website P4FM416MODEL.png|Detailed render of the 416-Carbine |-|BF3 = Battlefield 3 The M416 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The M416 appears as the starting weapon of Henry Blackburn during the mission Rock and a Hard Place with an ACOG and M320 GLM. The M416 re-appears in the mission Kaffarov when the gameplay shifts to Blackburn's POV, but the M320 is unusable. Multiplayer The M416 is the first unlockable weapon of the Assault kit at 22,000 Assault score. It boasts the same damage as most other assault rifles, mild recoil, and fast reload times for both empty and partially-full reloads much like the M16A3. The M416 has less tendency to kick rightwards than the M16A3, allowing for better recoil control during automatic fire. The accuracy is particularly high, also comparable to an M16A3. It also has a lower first shot recoil than the M16A3, but a higher first shot recoil than the AK-74M. It is nearly identical to the M27 IAR, which is based off the M416, although the M416 has a smaller magazine, a shorter barrel, and differs in accuracy and recoil. As of the December Soldier Upgrade, premium members will be able to equip the Airman Camo on the M416 by default and can also equip the Woodland Stripe Camo once the M416 Specialist assignment is completed. Gallery M416crouch.png|Left side of the M416/ BF3 M416 Rest.png|M416. BF3 M416 Iron Sight.png|Iron sight. M416_Attach.png|M416 with assorted attachments. M416_reload.png|M416 dry-reload. M416_TPV.png|M416 in Third-Person view. |-|BF4 = Battlefield 4 |fire = Fully-automatic Semi-automatic |ammotype = 5.56x45mm NATO |kit = Assault |dogtag = Master Dog Tag: |unlocks = Reflex (RDS) (10 kills) Laser sight (20 kills) Ergo Grip (30 kills) Muzzle Brake (40 kills) ACOG (4x) (50 kills) Canted Ironsights (60 kills) Angled Grip (70 kills) Heavy Barrel (80 kills) M145 (3.4x) (90 kills) Flash Light (100 kills) Bipod (110 kills) Compensator (120 kills) Holo (1x) (130 kills) Magnifier (2x) (140 kills) Stubby Grip (150 kills) Suppressor (160 kills) |vel = 600 m/s 340 m/s (suppressed) |maxrange = 900 m |recoil1st = 2.2× |recoildec = 18 |spreadz = 0.2 (static) 1.0 (moving) |spreaduz = 3 hip, 2.5 crouch, 2 prone (static) 3.5 hip, 3 crouch, 2.5 prone (moving) |spreadinc = 0.098 |spreaddec = 11.1}} The M416 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer William Dunn wields the M416 in Baku with a ACOG (4x). It can be unlocked for singleplayer missions by completing the Bronze assignment in Tashgar by scoring 5,000 points. It is fitted with a Reflex, Magnifier, Angled Grip and Heavy Barrel. It features an ERDL Woodland paint. Multiplayer The M416 is the second Assault Rifle unlocked for the Assault kit, after the SCAR-H and the default AK-12 and AN-94. Much like in BF:BC2 and Battlefield 3, it is a very balanced weapon, a middle ground between the other assault rifles, and hence is versatile for many situations. It has a moderate firerate at 750 RPM, average damage, good accuracy and a quick reload. Its recoil is average, similar to the AK-12 but with a slight rightwards pull. Like the other American and Western European weapons, it unlocks the US attachments. The Chinese and Russian attachments are unlocked through Battlepacks. Gallery BF4_M416_model.png|'M416' M416 BF4.png|The M416 in first person M416 iron sights BF4.png|Iron sights M416 sprinting BF4.png|Side view M416 held BF4.png|M416 held by an USMC Assault. |-|BFHL = Battlefield Hardline |magazine = 30 + 1 rounds 35 + 1 rounds (Extended Magazine) |rof = 850 RPM |fire = Fully Automatic Semi-Automatic |kit = Operator |faction = |cost = $50,000|ammotype = 5.56x45mm NATO |startammo = 124 + 31 rounds (MP) |maxammo = 58 + 29 rounds (SP) 170 + 34 rounds (SP with Extended Magazine) 217 + 31 rounds (MP - Extra Magazines) |reload = 2.21 seconds loaded 2.6 seconds empty|vel = 600m/s|recoildec = 12|spreadz = 0.2 (static) 1 (moving)|spreaduz = Standing: 3.0 (static) 3.5 (moving) Crouching: 2.5 (static) 3.0 (moving) Prone: 2.0 (static) 2.5 (moving)|spreadinc = 0.098|spreaddec = 15|source = http://symthic.com/bf-hardline-weapon-info?w=M416 Retrieved Mar. 20th}} The M416 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Hardline as a purchasable assault rifle available to the Criminal Operator kit. It has the second highest rate of fire in its weapon class at 850 RPM. By default, the M416 is equipped with the Comp M4S. Gallery BFHL M416model.png|'M416' Trivia General *The M416 has appeared in every modern-era Battlefield installment since Battlefield: Bad Company. Battlefield: Bad Company series *In Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, when the M416's grenade launcher is fired, the player model does not have his finger on the trigger of the M203, in both third, and first-person. This is the same with the M16. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, when the M416 is fired, the ejection port remains in a closed position at all times. *The reloading animation in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is the same as the M4A1 in Medal of Honor's multiplayer. This is likely as DICE designed Medal of Honor's multiplayer. Battlefield Play4Free *In Battlefield Play4Free, the 416-Carbine shares the same firing sound and reloading sounds as the M4A1 in game, probably due to it being very similar to the latter. *As well, it shares the same sounds and animations as the M27 IAR in game (except for the reloading animation), as it is the 416-carbine's LSW variant. Battlefield 3 *The M416 portrayed in Battlefield 3 ''is a D10RS 10.4-inch barrel variant. *In ''Battlefield 3, the M416 possessed a three-round burst fire mode in addition to semi and full-auto. However, the March 27th patch removed this feature. *It shares all the same reload animations as the M27 IAR and M417. *The proficiency dogtag shows the M416 modified with an M203 launcher, resembling the M416 from previous games. Battlefield 4 *The M416 shares the same default iron sights as the SAR-21. *The M416 portrayed in Battlefield 4 ''is a D14.5RS 14.5-inch barrel variant. Battlefield Hardline *During the Open Beta, the M416 was originally a Law Enforcement weapon, but was switched to the Criminals following the Beta, with Law Enforcement instead getting the G36C. This was probably due to Law Enforcement having access to both the M16A3 and M416, which were similarly functioning high rate of fire weapons, while the Criminal rifles were mostly slower firing and higher damaging. The switch helped balance out the discrepancy between the two faction's weapons. Videos File:M416 Gameplay and Review (Bad Company 2)|A gameplay and review video for the M416 in Bad Company 2 File:M416|Gameplay with the M416 in ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor in Squad Deathmatch mode File:Battlefield 3 M416 Attachment Review|M416 gameplay with attachments+spray patterns File:Battlefield 3 - M416 Automatic Fire Sound|Firing signature from the M416 in Battlefield 3 File:Battlefield Bad Company 2 - M416 Sound|Firing signature from the M416 in Bad Company 2 External links *M416 on Wikipedia *HK416 on the American Special Ops website. de:M416 pl:M416 ru:M416 Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Assault Rifles Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield 3 Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield 4 Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield Hardline